<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chances by curlyy_hair_dont_care</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118986">Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care'>curlyy_hair_dont_care</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone deserves a second chance, so does Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the March Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.<br/>Prompt: Please<br/>Word count: 360<br/>Thank you to the organisers and all the lovely folks over on Discord.🌸</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Potter, may I speak with you, please?” he requested, eyes downcast, hands slightly shaking. “I-I wanted to thank you... For speaking up for Mother and me. It means a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “You both saved my life; you at the manor and Narcissa in the forest. It’s the least I could do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked at him incredulously, nodded stiffly, and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d be pleased to have you back, Mr. Malfoy,” she said kindly. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were trained on the teacup in front of him, but moisture blurred his vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Draco had decided to keep a low profile during 8th year, but Potter, the git, made it difficult; he followed Draco around, invited him to sit together during meals, and volunteered to partner with him for class projects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I sit here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do as you please, Potter. It’s not like I can stop you.” Draco replied, defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes of awkward silence passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What those kids did was wrong,” Harry said, finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it though?” Draco sniffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a bully, in case you’ve forgotten, Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Were. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the evening quietly staring at the Black Lake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, I need you,” Harry pleaded. “Hermione won’t help me with the potions essay!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco blushed furiously as he took a seat next to Harry in the 8th year common room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just like you to wait till the last minute. Show me what you’ve got so far,” he grumbled. Harry smiled, and his heart soared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their kitchen looked like a warzone, with broken eggs and flour on the countertop and spilled milk on the floors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I baked treacle tart for you,” Draco pouted. “I thought you’d be pleased,” he added, holding up a burnt looking pastry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled softly as he captured his boyfriend’s lips in a sweet, slightly floury kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco, my love, will you please make me the happiest man on earth and say yes?” Harry asked, down on one knee, an elegant gold band pinched between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Draco whispered, launching himself into Harry's arms and kissing him senseless. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albuss/pseuds/Albuss">Albuss</a> for their valuable beta help!</p>
<p>Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care">curlyy-hair-dont-care</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>